Howling For Attention
by StevieBond
Summary: After an irritating day at his local salon, David Lavern the owner, closes up shop and is met with a worried Momiji, the wolf girl he volunteered to take in and has cared for as a favor from Aya. The two have a quick talk about a few things which cheers David up.


**My first Touhou story here, so go a little easy on me. When I first** **checked out Double Focus, I immediately liked Momiji and thought of this one shot.**

 **Hope you like a dose of cuteness, because there is some present here. :)**

* * *

Howling For Attention

"Closing time, thanks for coming." David said.

"No probs, bye, Dave." An employee replied as he left.

*Ding-ding*

Upon hearing the bell chiming, the last customer of the day had also left the salon.

"Ugh..." David sighed as he put away his broom in the closet. "...that was a stressful day." Grabbing the keys from a small shelf, he locked the entrance door, grabbed his bag with the items he often carries to work and exited through the back door before locking up behind him.

The walk from the salon and back to his house wasn't for too long, his home was somewhat isolated from the local town. The place he lived wasn't as glamorous like a big city, but it wasn't a run down village either. Somewhere in the middle was the normal conclusion and being in the middle is something that David knew all too well.

When he arrived back to his house that was by the entrance to a forest, he unlocked the door and entered inside and closing the door from behind before locking it. The house he lives in was incredibly well designed on the outside. The interior had a traditional and wooden feeling, like a log cabin had been refurnished to become a more presentable home.

"Momiji, I'm home!" David called.

The moment his words echoed across the room, he heard the rushing of footsteps galloping down the stairs. David however was already sitting down in the living room area. After a few seconds of relaxing on the sofa, Momiji appeared and stood above him. She could see David resting his eyes with a groan, this made the wolf girl worry for him a little.

"David, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Hm?" David opened his eyes to see Momiji close to his face. "Wagh!"

"Ah!"

David tiled his head back on the sofa and looked up. "Hah...don't look at me so close like that."

Momiji gave a sheepish look. "Sorry. I can't help if I'm worried for you."

"I know...ugh..." David got up and went into the kitchen, preparing to make a late dinner.

As he finished making preparations, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his stomach and a head resting on his back.

"David...hmmm..." Momiji hummed with a smile.

"Uh...Momiji?" David asked as he turned his head to notice her holding him. "What are you doing?"

Momiji began rubbing her head on his back. "Well...I want attention."

David took her arms and turned around. "Attention?"

"Yeah, you promised that I could cuddle you for the night."

"I did?"

"Yes, you said it earlier in the morning when you went to work."

David had a thought. "Oh that's right. My mind was wandering elsewhere when I said that." He then sighed. "Sorry Momiji, but I've had a really hard day with nothing but irritation. I think it would be best if we can do that some other time."

Momiji lost her smile. "Awww, but why?"

"I just said, didn't I? I wanted to come back here and relax in peace."

Momiji lowered her head and David stroked her hair for comfort as her tail swayed a little.

"How about I cook up your favorite meal?"

She lifted her head and smiled. David smiled back, confirming her answer and resumed with making dinner.

* * *

Once dinner had passed, David had settled onto the sofa and by the open fireplace. Momiji sat close to him and rested her top body onto his lap, looking up at him.

"Pet me, David." She said.

"Zzzzz..." Was the only response he had.

Momiji pouted. "Awww, no fair. Then I'll have to do this." She then began to nibble at his fingers, that got his attention.

"Ow..." David moaned as he opened his eyes. "Momiji, what was that for?"

"I had to wake you up, cause I want you to pet me."

David sighed and smiled. "Okay...here you go."

Stroking her head and rubbing her stomach, Momiji began to smile happily. "Surprise cuddle!"

"Wait, what..."

Before he knew it, Momiji had flung her arms around him, sitting on his lap and nuzzling her head close to his cheek.

"Ahhh..." David smiled again. "Aya was right, I can't win with you, no matter what I do."

"That's right." Momiji replied as her tail wagged back and forth. "David, do you remember our first day?"

David thought back to a few days ago. "Yep, it was quite a greeting on my doorstep. I mean a journalist with a camera who has a wolf for a friend, I've never heard of that before."

"And then Aya said you went weak at the knees when you saw how cute I was."

David blinked. "Really, did I do that?"

"Yes, you did." Momiji looked at him. "Aya even took a photo when you weren't looking."

"Speaking of which, I wonder how she's getting on with her solo report."

"She'll be okay, Aya's very strong just like me."

David nodded. "So you once said when you talked about raiding dungeons and all. Still, I find it all so odd about the stories you've told, but I'm open-minded and if you said you did those things, then I would believe it." He looked back at Momiji. "Although, I would have to see it for myself."

Momiji shook her head. "But you can't fight, you work at the salon."

"For which I'm more or less grateful." David looked up at the ceiling. "Give me temporary stress at the salon over putting my life on the line in dungeons any day."

"Don't say that, Aya and I would protect you."

David seemed surprised. "Huh? But I'm not going anywhere tonight!"

Momiji winked at him. "Just kidding."

"Geez, don't freak me out like that."

"Sorry, but you're just so fun and I like that you're taking care of me for Aya's sake."

David put his left hand on her head and petted her gently. "Yeah, I guess I should be glad that I have some company instead of living alone like I've always done."

Momiji held him close. "In that case, will you now give me some attention?"

"I already am, aren't I?"

"No, I mean cuddling up close."

After resisting once already, he gave in. Putting his arms around her and stroking her back, Momiji's tail began wagging faster.

"Maybe cuddling a wolf like you isn't so bad." He then grabbed hold of her with his arms and stood up.

Momiji was curious by the sudden pick up. "What? Where are we going?"

"You'll find out in a few seconds."

Carrying Momiji, they left through the backdoor that David had unlocked and into a small garden. Putting Momiji down on her feet, they walked through a secret path that was hidden among the hedges and down a narrow wooden path before reaching the end where they saw a wonderful view of the town, with street lights and neon signs present.

"This look amazing, David." Momiji commented. "Where did you find this path?"

"When you live around here for as long as I have, you tend to find some shortcuts and secrets eventually." David replied. "I thought that you would like this, Momiji. It may not be luxury and I may not be a rich man, but I wanted to think of a way of how to thank you for giving me something to look forward to whenever I come home from work."

Momiji smiled and hugged him by the arm. "Is that why you weren't feeling well earlier?"

"Yeah, I had a stressful day at the salon. There were so many customers today and the number of staff I normally have were off sick. Something about a bug going round."

She looked at him curiously. "Do you want me to squish it?"

"No no." He laughed. "It's an expression that there's a case of a bad cold going around, due to lack of hygiene from some people who don't clean after themselves."

"Oh...well anyway, thanks for this. I hope you feel better now."

"I do..." He stroked her head once more. "...now let's go back, it's night time after all and I'm looking to get to my bed early."

"Okay!"

Momiji took his hand and they walked back to his house. Locking the back door behind him, the two walked upstairs and into his room where after changing into his nightwear, he got inside the duvet. Momiji laid on the outside of the covers with her footwear removed only, she was okay with keeping her normal clothes on during bedtime.

"Say uhh, Momiji." David said. "When Aya comes back and you two leave. Could you come around to see me sometime again?"

Momiji nodded as she cuddled him. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The two of them closed thier eyes together as the moon began to set across the approaching midnight sky with David learning that caring for Momiji is a moment he'll treasure.

THE END

* * *

 **So there you have it, nothing too adventurous or dramatic, just a simple one shot.**

 **Will I do more of this in the future? Depends on real life and stuff is all I can say.**


End file.
